Rei:Amores Silenciosos
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: UA.Basado en el libro Maria. Shinji se fue de su hogar, dejo todo caunto quizo, sobre todo a Rei.¿Que tantas cosas vivira ahi? Pero ¿algun dia volverda como prometio?¿La seguira queriendo?...RxS


**Kyo: Hola amigos!!n.n..Ya he volvido con otro fic!!..mi primer fic de evangelion u..**

**Shiroi: ahora echaras e perder este anime ¬¬...**

**Kyo:callate!..u.ú...bien, y para este dia tan conmemorial...!**

**Shiroi: si, siempre se recordara como Kyo Hannakasi arruino para siempre Evangelion ¬¬...**

**Kyo:¬¬'''..En fin..para este dia!..traemos como invitado especial, al personaje principal de este fic..por favor, reciban con un gran apluso a nuestro invitado!!n.n...-se abre el telon, y se muestra...-Pen pen O.oUu??!!**

**PenPen: cuak!(intento chafa de ruido de pinguino u.u..de auqi en adelante lo suyo seran ruiditos raros n.nUu)...**

**Kyo: Shiroikatta!!!..donde esta Rei ¬¬?!..**

**Shiroi: no pudo venior, se fue a su cita con el psicologo Fantastic-Man u.u...**

**Kyo:y Shinji?o.o..**

**Shiroi: la acompaño...**

**Penpen:¬¬Uu..cuaaa...**

**Kyo:Misato?Gendo?Yui?**

**Shiroi: Misato se emobarro y no epude venir ¬¬...Gendo se fue ha ahcer sabe que cosa rara con Yui ¬¬Uu...**

**Penpen: o.oUu...cuiii??**

**Kyo: T.T..Hikari?Touji?Kensuke?Ritsuko?Maya?Kaji?...**

**Shiroi: Hiakri y Touji se fueron a ver uan pelicula, Kensuke se fue a armar la batalla de Pear Harbol con papel mache u.uUu...Ritsuko y Maya hacen unas tales investigaciones secretas..Aunek episno que se estan..mejor no digo n.nUu...y Kaji salio a por ahi con alguien..**

**Kyo: chale!..ni modo u.ú..no hay otra opcion T-T...y..Asuka?**

**Penpen: Cuake!!!??O.OUu**

**Shiroi: quien crees que es el alguien con quien salio Kaji ¬¬Uu...ademas, ella se reuso venir cuando la invite u.ú..dijo algo como "no ire a un fic chafa donde ni si quiera he salido!...y donde la muñeca esa es la estrella!!nunca!"..algo asi..bueno, eso dijo antes de morir nuestro traductor de aleman Pablito Hitleri u.ú...**

**Kyo:entonces..solo nos queda Pen pen o.oUu??**

**Shiroi:porque crees que esta aqui?¬¬Uu...preguntas tontas son las que siempre haces u.ú...**

**Penpen: ¬o¬..cuak cuakiriku cuak cuuaku cikicukuako!!...**

**Kyo: que dijo?o.oUu**

**Shiroi: crees que se ablar pinguino!?¬o¬**

**Kyo: jeje n.nUu...mejor ve por el tradutor compacto n.nUu...**

**Shiroi:ahi vengo u.u...-desaparece, un minuto despues aparece-aqui esta, veremos que dijo...mmm..dijo "Que poca!..mejor no hubiera venido!..ni porque les hise el paro ¬¬!!" o.oUu...**

**Kyo:mejor pasemos al fic, si?n.nUu...bien, tu entreten a Penpen...**

**Shiroi: todo yo ¬¬...**

**Penpen: cuaku cuuaak! ¬¬.../traduccionmejor él que tu!¬¬/**

**Kyo: maldito pinguino cejon ¬¬...bien, les presento ante sus monitores!!n.n..mi primer fic de eva!espero y lo drisfruten!n.n...**

**REI: Amores Silenciosos**

**Capitulo I. Adiós a una Muñeca de Porcelana.**

Era apenas un niño de diez años, cuando Shinji Ikari fue alejado de su casa para irse a estudiar al Colegio "Straßen der Weisheit", en Alemania hacia unos cinco años, y a el, como pocos niños de su edad, se le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ir. Era apenas un chiquillo, delicado como una niña, y llorón como cualquier otro de su edad o quizás más, enclenque con apenas los músculos que le permitían moverse, de pelo café oscuro y tan revuelto como las hojas en otoño, esparcido en toda su cabeza echo nudos, a pesar de que era muy lacio, en fin, era una mata de pelo la que llevaba como cabello. Era demasiado sensible para su edad, lo mas seguro era por los cuidados delicados, amorosos, cuidadosos y hasta veces empalagosos que le propinaba su madre, Yui Ikari, aunque claro, su padre no estaba de acuerdo con ese medio para criarlo, ya que miraba ante sus ojos como su hijo se convertía en un débil, el hubiera preferido que fuese fuerte, valiente, sin un pelo de cobardía, aventurero y hasta arrogante en vez de un debilucho sirveparanada como solía decirle a su esposa al verle consolar a Shinji cuando solía caerse en uno de los juegos bruscos de su padre.

La noche antes del viaje, después de haber cenado en un ambiente serio y helado, poco común en su hogar. Entro a su cuarto una de sus hermanas, y sin decirle una sola palabra ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se acerco con rapidez y con agilidad y le arrebato un mechón de su cabello que le había cortado con las tijeras, apenas y se había dado cuenta el pequeñín de que todo eso había pasado, había sido tan rápido y silencioso que si no fuera por las lagrimas que sentía caer de su cuello, que claramente no eran suyas ya que el se limitaba a ver la puerta confundido, habría jurado que todo había sido un sueño, provocado con el nerviosismo, la emoción y la sopa que había preparado por primera vez su padre.

Después de lo sucedido, se acurruco a su cama, tapado por las tibias sabanas, y echo un ovillo, se echo a llorar; entre tantas lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos para terminar en la cama o bien secarse en sus mejillas, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, un presentimiento atroz de que algo malo le sucedería, que sufriría, quizás no esa noche, quizás no al siguiente día, o a la otra semana o el siguiente mes, quizás ni siquiera ese mismo año, pero seria pronto, y entre mas esperaría mas doloroso seria, en si mismo, pensar en lo que podría pasarle. Cuando ya no pudo más y el cansancio de tanto llorar le invadió, comenzó a soñar, mejor dicho a rememorar, todos esos bellos momentos que había pasado con su familia, esos lugares que conoció, la gente con quien se topo, y hasta las mascotas que tuvo. Y mientras era arrullado entre los brazos de Morfeo, unos cabellos cafeses cayeron por su frente pegándose por el sudor y tapando sus ojos cerrados, con las lagrimas secas y con algunas gotas aun de esta agua salada en sus ojos, sonrió, olvidando lo que pasaría mañana, recordando lo mejor de lo que había vivido en su corta edad, siendo feliz en sus sueños, como si no existiera un mañana, fue feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol resplandecía como nunca, en el cielo azul claro no había ni una sola nube y los pájaros aun cantaban a pesar de que era casi medio día. Gendo Ikari, hombre robusto, moreno, de facciones frías y bien marcadas, mirada penetrante bajo esos lentes de lectura que nunca se quitaba, pelo corto de igual color que el de su hijo, tubo que quitarle de entre brazos de su esposa al pequeño Shinji, ella ya lo había bañado de lagrimas y no se desistía por soltarlo, no quería, se rehusaba por dejar de esa manera a su hijo, después de tanto tiempo de estar a su lado, le parecía que no era el tiempo de que se fuese de esa forma, tan joven aun.

--¡No hijo mío! ¡Aun no te vallas! ¡Aun eres tan joven! ¡Mi pequeño Shinji!--decía entre lagrimas Yui, que apretujaba mas contra su pecho al niño.

--¡Querida por favor!--tratada de decirle algo su esposo para calmarla mientras intentaba quitarle al niño, pero al parecer, este tampoco quería separarse de su madre--Sabes tan bien como yo que a pocos niños de su edad se les permite entrar en tan reconocido colegio--replicaba Gendo, que al final, cuando termino su enunciado, extrañamente, su esposa soltó a su hijo y el se dejo llevar por su padre, quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

--Es verdad--sonrió tristemente la madre del pequeño en esos momentos le miraba curioso, que ya había gastado todas las lagrimas que creyó poder derramar la noche anterior y ya no podía soltar siquiera una, había bajado de los brazos de su padre y solamente se limitaba ha quedarse de pie mirándola, ella se limpio las lagrimas que salían todavía de sus ojos, y sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, de una forma que envolvía de alegría y paz a quien le brindase esa pequeña pero a la vez gran muestra de afecto--shinji, prométeme que volverás y que no cambiaras, que serás bueno, y cuando vengas corras abraces a tu vieja madre y la llenes de besos, prométeme que darás siempre lo mejor de ti--

El niño asintió con más ánimo, y levanto su mano a la altura suficiente para que su madre la viese.

--Promesa del meñique--dijo el pequeño Ikari extendiéndole más su mano, que en puño le resaltaba el meñique en alto. Yui rió divertida. Lo que podía llegar ha hacer por la felicidad de su hijo no tenia limites, ¿Quien le había enseñado tal forma de hacer promesas?, miro suspicazmente a su esposo que esquivo su mirada aparentemente sonrojado. Rió nuevamente. Su hijo aun esperaba la respuesta de su madre.

--Promesa del meñique--repitió en un tono suave y divertido, se inclino un poco y entrelazo su meñique con el de su hijo, quien acto seguido sonrió.

Siguió su camino hacia la puerta de su casa, donde le esperaban para despedirse de el, personas que le querían.

--¡Hikari! Tranquila, me asfixio--apenas y podía decir el niño que estaba entre los brazos de su hermana que no le querían soltar y le apretaban con más fuerza en tanto las lagrimas mojaban la lacia cabellera de su hermano.

--Te extrañare Shin-chan--por fin le soltó, se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras Shinji casi cae al piso al hacerse para atrás, suerte y mantuvo el equilibrio--No te vallas a olvidar de mí, Hermanito, ¡y tráeme algo lindo de Alemania!-dijo al final con una sonrisa y sacándole la lengua.

--Si, si, Hikari, no se para que quieres que te traiga algo para que te entretengas, ¿No te basta con Touji?--pregunto fingiendo desinterés, moviendo negativamente su cabeza, y finalizando con una mirada picara para su hermana, haciéndola sonrojar.

--¿Como esta eso Hikari?--pregunto su madre inclinándose hacia ella, con el seño fruncido, haciendo sudar a su joven hija que trataba de ver a todos lados en busca de una salida, y al toparse con la mirada burlona de su hermano no pudo evitar inflar las mejillas molesta.--Bueno, después tendrás que decirme, por ahora, terminaran de despedirse de Shinji para que se pueda ir con su padre--Hikari asintió velozmente, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

Enseguida de Hikari se encontraba Misato, una chica quince años más grande que él, pero con el mismo respeto hacia Shinji como si ella fuese la menor de edad, su niñera. Ikari intento despedirse de ella con un abrazo pero Katsuragi, -cual es el apellido de la chica-, lo detuvo.

--Joven Ikari, yo iré con ustedes para cuidarle, así que no es necesario que se despida de mi--le brindo una sonrisa. Se quito unos cuantos cabellos lilas de su cara, poniéndolos detrás de la oreja. Ikari sonrió, por lo menos se llevaría o estaría con alguien querido.

Al final estaba ella, Rei, quien esperaba humildemente su turno, trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba palabras inentendibles para los ahí presentes.

--Shinji...--suspiro su nombre antes de lanzársele sobre sus brazos derramando lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos rojos.

El moreno se había sorprendido por la actitud tomada por la chica, el abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al sentir las manos de Rei en su espalda apuñando su camisa café tierra, y las lagrimas mojarlo, se suavizo y correspondió el abrazo. Era una escena muy tierna, la peliazul le abrazaba con temor de que le dejase mientras lloraba en silencio, hipeando entre lagrimas, y el castaño le abrazaba protectoramente y con delicadeza, siempre había pensado que si la apretaba más se rompería como una muñeca de porcelana.

Cuando Ayanami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se soltó del chico; aunque hubiese preferido estar junto a shinji, se separo de él viéndolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora parecían querer llorar, tan tristes. Se seco sus propias lagrimas y le brindo la mejor sonrisa que podía darle, cual ilumino la cara del niño.

--Cuídate...--dijo levemente sin dejar de sonreírle, permitiéndole escuchar su hermosa voz, tan melodiosa como el canto de un ruiseñor.

El asintió. Levanto su vista hacia su padre que le jalaba insistente la mano para continuar su viaje. Su mirada se entristeció nuevamente y en silencio se despidió de todos haciendo un gesto con la mano; Rei tenía lágrimas en los ojos mas sin embargo le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa amable.

Poco tiempo después se encontraba siguiendo a su padre, quien le esquivaba miradas. Los caballos trotaban rápidamente, y era lo único que se escuchaba además de las ruedas del carruaje que se golpeaban con las duras piedras del camino. Era un carruaje pequeño, pero lo bastante grande como para que cupieran ellos dos y sus maletas, de color negro y con dos caballos de color marrón que jalaban el vehiculo de una forma apurada.

Iban a dar la vuelta a la vereda en las que solía ir a jugar con su perro, o con Touji por las tardes después de las clases que le impartía Misato. Sonrió con melancolía y antes de que el carruaje negro se perdiese entre los arbustos espinosos y los árboles frondosos se voltio asomándose para su hogar, ese lugar tan preciado para él que jamás olvidaría, lleno de sus seres queridos,¡Que tantas cosas se perdería! Un leve pensamiento cruzo por su mente,¿Y si ya no pudiese volver?¿Alguna vez volvería?; y detrás de un árbol, escondiéndose tímidamente sobresalía el lindo color azul del pelo de Rei quien le miraba, y Shinji igual, hasta que los árboles y arbustos le taparon la vista y no la vio más.

Y se había ido, de su hogar, de su madre, de "sus hermanas", de sus amigos, de todo cuanto mas quiso en su corta vida, con el recuerdo de cada uno de sus rostros, cada uno por lo que le caracterizaba,.

Yui con su sonrisa gentil y ese gesto de fruncir levemente el ceño cada vez que hacia una travesura, Hikari con el sonrojo que ponía cada vez que le decía algo sobre Touji y esa sonrisa burlona que le hacia muchas veces, Misato intentando a toda costa el poder hacerle entender algo al niño o la risa nerviosa cuando intentaba ocultarle su complicidad en las travesuras de Shinji a la señora Ikari. Rió ante los recuerdos, grandiosos recuerdos, pero su rostro alegre cambio a uno melancólico y casi triste, aunque su sonrisa no desapareció por completo, no olvidaría nunca a esa niña tímida y silenciosa pero a la vez hermosa que se escondía tras árboles para verle, que se sonrojaba muchas veces al mirarlo o atenderle como una sirviente mas de la casa, esa sonrisa pura y sincera, tan linda en su rostro, esos ojos pintados de rojo que brillaban incandescentemente y quizás solo para él, sonrió mas aun ante tal pensamiento mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tinte carmesí, nervioso voltio hacia su padre, y suspiro aliviado, era una suerte que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Regreso su vista hacia el camino, ahora el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte tiñendo de naranja el cielo azul.

--Volveré, algún día volveré...nunca los olvidare--dijo para si en voz baja el pequeño Ikari, mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la ciudad donde le esperaba un transporte que le llevaría a Alemania, una nueva vida le esperaba ahí. Pero esa vida no le aria olvidar esos ojos rojos llenos de agua salada y esas mejillas sonrojadas...¿O si?.

**Shiroi: te toca Pen...**

**Penpen:cuuuu...u.ú...**

**Kyo: que rayos hacen?!O.oUu**

**Shiroi: acaso necesitan mas aumento tus lentes ¬¬?..jugamos damas, genio ¬¬...**

**Penpen: cuak!!cuuk kuka!nOn.../traduccionsi!..jaja tonta! nOn/**

**Kyo: maldito animal ¬¬...vas a ver!-saca su diccionario "Pinguino/español Yaluosee"-"cuakk cuuaki cuu!!"..jaja aver que te parece eso!¬u¬...**

**Shiroi: sabes lo que le dijiste ¬¬Uu?**

**Kyo:ehh..no n.nUu**

**Penpen: cukcukcukcukcuk!...cuakk cuuaki cuik!nOn...**

**Shiroi: mejor lo dejamos asi u.ú...**

**Kyo: pero que le dije!!??TT.TT...creo que debi leer el significado antes de decir la palabra u.u..**

**Shiroi:tonta ¬¬Uu...en fin..nos tenemos que marchar, debo continuar mi partido con Penpen..y Kyo debe..hacer su tarea ¬¬Uu..**

**Kyo: cuuuoooo!!!..digo n.nUu...nooo!!! la tarea no!!TToTT...**

**Penpen: cuios coukiis!n.n.../traduccionnos veremos pronto! n.n/...cu curoiki ciukou!¬u¬**

**Shiroi: sueña ¬¬!..**

**Kyo: T.T...debo estudiar mi pinguino idioma interior T.T...quizas en el proximo capi no tengamos ningun otro invitado mas que ese remedio de pinguino digimon ¬¬Uu...**

**Penpen: uco cuik ciukco cikico!¬o¬.../traduccionno soy pinguino digimon ¬o¬/...cuu cukuku cuikukio ¬¬(traduccion tu pesima escritora ¬¬/ **

**Kyo: ya veras!!-se le echa ensima y comienzan a peliar, en medio de una hume de tierra muy estilo anime-remedo de pinguino fantoshe que apenas y sale en la caricatura!!...jaja y aqui no saldras!**

**Penpen: cuuaku cuku coko kukiko ku!/traduccioncallate, si apenas sabes escribir tu nombre!/cukuokuok kik kuoiki(traduccionmejor no salir en este cochinero!/**

**Shiroi: ¬¬Uu..mejro me despido, porque ellos no podran..adios!!..hasta el proximo capitulo, y si les gusto este, dejen reviewn!n.n..**

**Kyo:ah!ah!en al cara no me picotees!no!ah!ah!x.X**

**Shiroi: y tambien curitas que Kyo las necesitara ¬¬Uu...**

**To be continued??..si dejan reviesw lo continuare!n.n...y si no..tamibein n.nUu...**


End file.
